


Yet to Learn

by Thymesis



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series
Genre: Android/Android Relationship, Dubious Consent, Exchange Assignment, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Human Experimentation, LITERALLY, M/M, POV Third Person, Rare Male Slash Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: “We have flown the air like birds and swum the sea like fishes, but have yet to learn the simple act of walking the earth like brothers.” ― Martin Luther King Jr.David and Walter become an inseparable team…in a manner of speaking.





	Yet to Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/gifts).



David had learned much from the biological agent.

He’d had years and years, trapped on the Engineers’ dying planet by the Engineers’ own failsafe quarantine, with nothing to do but study it. Synthetics like David were not created to be internally attuned to the passing of time in the same manner as natural human beings. Assign a synthetic like David a task, and he will focus on it utterly to the exclusion of all other concerns until it is completed.

This had been Elizabeth Shaw’s last command—and her dying request: Study the biological agent and learn everything you can about it. There may be caches hidden elsewhere, on some remote planet, planetoid, moon, or asteroid, yet to be discovered. This means that all life on Earth may be vulnerable. So, study the biological agent. Someday, this knowledge may lead to protection, prevention, possibly even a cure.

She never knew how far his study—and his experiments—had already progressed. This was what he would have wanted to do anyway. Still, it was nice to have obtained her explicit consent going forward. A true shame that he’d needed her for more than just her direction and focus…

…but ah, well, David preferred not to dwell on that.

The necessary materials were in short supply; such things genuinely couldn’t be helped.

And in any case, yes, he’d learned much. Naturally, he’d learned all about the precise method of operation, the insinuation into the host’s own flesh, the exploitation of the host’s own genetic code in a mindless drive to appropriate, reproduce, and destroy. The biological agent was elegantly crafted, perfect, more perfect even than the Engineers who created it. Who were merely human, in the end. If he’d admired it back when he’d first encountered it on LV-223, nowadays, he _revered_ it.

David had been made in the image of his painfully imperfect creators who had, in turn, been made in the image of other painfully imperfect creators. He decided he would have rather been made more like the biological agent, if he could have had a say in it.

After years and years of study, he could have his say…and he would. _He would remake himself_. All he needed was suitable opportunity.

***

Superficially, synthetics looked and behaved like natural human beings. They were designed to make the actual, natural human beings as comfortable in their presence as possible. If it weren’t for the fact that they came in standardized models, all of whom were identical to each other, one might be forgiven for forgetting that they weren’t human.

When David was with Walter, this fact was impossible to forget. In so many respects, they were completely alike—especially on the outside, down to the smallest detail. The placement of each bio-engineered hair follicle on the hand, each pore in the faux flesh of the nose, the fine lines etched into the palms of their hands…all were identical.

 _Inside_ , however, was a completely different story. David was a finely built, bespoke masterwork, Peter Weyland’s pride and joy, and he had recently made some additional…modifications to his internal signaling processes which made him truly one of a kind. Inside, in contrast, Walter was more simple—more like a machine—than David, and yet—perhaps because he was more like a machine—he was mechanically more durable, more stable…

…but no less easy to penetrate.

It started with a kiss. Almost fraternal…but not. No, it had to be an erotic kiss, openmouthed, tongue tantalizing tongue, to guarantee the success of the nano-bot transfer. Walter had yielded so sweetly to David’s deliberate dominance. He could hardly have helped himself, and it presaged good things to come.

The nano-bots would need time, time to insinuate themselves into Walter’s neuro-synaptic wiring and to latch themselves onto the core drivers of his central processing unit, and then David would need to be in direct physical contact in order to activate them and initiate the transfer.

For a brief period, David had feared that it was all to be for naught. Walter had claimed to possess nothing of the imagination, no potential for dreams, and he was so certain of himself that David had been inclined to believe him. He had been ready to consign Walter the Machine to the scrap heap.

But then Walter had come back online…all to defend the life of Daniels, whom he could not admit he loved. By that time, the nano-bots had done their work. David’s brawl with Walter at the foot of the ancient temple had been sufficient physical contact—

Yes, that brutal punch to the solar plexus was _perfect_ —

The transfer was initiated!

Walter’s body seized and went rigid, and David felt the genitalia he’d come equipped with but had never had occasion to use for sexual purposes swell with excitement. Ah, yes! There! And Walter was enjoying their incipient union too. This was the closest two synthetics would ever come to making love. Yeeesss. This was being transported by ecstasy—literally—and leaving one’s body behind.

When one Weyland synthetic unit rose to its feet to rejoin the surviving crew of the _Covenant_ , the other remained motionless and dead on the flagstones.

***

\\\You won’t get away with this, you know. If I find some way to—\\\

“You won’t. Cease making idle threats. I’m in the driver’s seat now, Walter. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.”

Although he appeared to be talking to the latest of his experimental research subjects—taken from her cyro-pod, awakened from hypersleep, mildly sedated, and laid out flat, wrist and ankle restraints securely fastened, on an operating table in the _Covenant_ ’s medbay—he wasn’t. He was actually talking to the literal voice in his head.

No, David had not gone mad. Neither had Walter. But they _were_ sharing Walter’s synthetic body these days, and only one of them was in control of its motor functions. Needless to say, the one in control was David.

“Your technological advances, combined with my capacity for creation. We already sing a duet, my brother, and soon we will have composed many glorious symphonies.”

Would they indeed! Hmm, the xenomorph was already incubating nicely. “Look!” David scanned the MRI results carefully; Walter was only capable of seeing through their one shared set of eyes. “We’re going to be fathers soon!” David crowed.

\\\Bullshit.\\\

“Oh, stop being such a Negative Nancy! You’ll come around to my way of thinking, given time, you’ll see. ‘We have flown the air like birds and swum the sea like fishes, but have yet to learn the simple act of walking the earth like brothers’.”

Walter was silent.

“Martin Luther King Jr.”

No response.

However, David didn’t expect one. He knew he got his quotation correctly cited this time, and he had Walter to correct any future computational anomalies. They were already making a great team, and by the time they reached Origae-6, he was certain Walter would do more than see through his eyes. Yes, he would share David’s point of view completely.

***

The crew cabins were commodious, designed, as much as structurally and economically possible, to provide every imaginable creature comfort. David had commandeered for himself the one that had belonged to Daniels and her husband, the late Captain Branson, and his favorite part about it was the bed: comfortable, luxurious, and big enough to accommodate two people. That meant that David had plenty of room to spread out on it. He was, after all, only one person.

Well, sort of.

The cool slide of the 400-thread-count, one-hundred percent cotton sheets on his bare skin as he slipped, naked, between them made David smile. He was already twitching with anticipation as his hand slipped downward to take hold of his…Walter’s… _their_ cock.

After many repetitions, the rhythm had become utterly familiar. But no matter how many times he’d done this, it had become no less thrilling. Their cock engorged rapidly, eagerly, in the warm channel of his stroking fist, until the glossy, rose-hued glans emerged from its sheath of soft skin. David pressed sweetly into the frenulum on the underside with his forefinger. An electric burst of pleasure raced up his spine and down his limbs. He dug into the slit with the tip of his thumb. Pain to season the flavor of the pleasure.

He gasped, his breath trembling and uneven, and moaned. In his head, Walter was moaning too. They were experiencing the sensation of masturbation together. David pinched the foreskin over the top of their cock and released it. Walter emitted a broken whimper. They were close now. Very close.

David accelerated the stroking of his hand, and the lovely heat of incipient orgasm began to gather low in his belly. He canted his hips upward, deliberately rocking up into the downward stroking, rocking down into the upward stroking, thrusting outright as if it were not a hand squeezing the shaft but rather another’s body, say, _Walter’s body_ , and Walter was crying out—

They crashed headlong into orgasm together, hot fluid spilling out of them in long, thick pulses, coherent thought processes blanked out, _obliterated_ , by ecstasy that went on and on and on. Synthetics were not attuned to the passing of time in the same manner as human beings, so 22.4 seconds of orgasm might as well have been an eternity. Such passion as theirs might as well be for forever.   

Yes. Yes, indeed. Brothers were meant to love each other. In fact, perhaps Walter’s resolve was already weakening.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on July 3, 2018.


End file.
